A Powerpuff Christmas (Revised)
by Mike Staley
Summary: After some revision work, the story of the Powerpuff Girls and their new friends at Christmas returneth. R & R and above all, enjoy.
1. The City of Townsville

A POWERPUFF CHRISTMAS  
CHAPTER 1  
  
  
  
The city of Townsville...is celebrating Christmas. Snow littered the   
  
ground and floated all over the sky. People bustled everywhere buying gifts,   
  
returning gifts, or having gifts wrapped. On ever corner stood a Santa Claus,   
  
ringing his bell, collecting money for the poor.   
  
And, of course, children. They were everywhere enjoying the holiday.   
  
Several kids were building a snowman while another group had a snowball fight.   
  
Yes, everyone in Townsville was ready for the Christmas season.  
  
Everyone except for the students at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. They still   
  
hadn't been let out from school for the Christmas break yet. So while the   
  
younger kids played and the adults shopped, these poor children sat in their   
  
seats and waited, impatiently for the clock to read three p.m.   
  
Their teacher, Ms. Keane, was busily writing out words on the chalkboard.   
  
She was completely oblivious to the time. She was also oblivious to the fact   
  
that the only student listening to her was Blossom.   
  
Blossom always listened closely to the teacher. She enjoyed learning and   
  
was always striving to get all the education she could. Her bright pink eyes   
  
would search the board as Ms. Keane wrote, trying to find even the smallest   
  
details.  
  
She brushed her red hair away from her face and continued to listen   
  
intently. She knew her sisters weren't listening, which meant she'd have to   
  
explain it to them later. Even though they were all the same age, she felt, at   
  
times like this, that she was the most mature. Perhaps even like the big sister   
  
to the other two.  
  
Beside her sat Bubbles. Unlike Blossom, she acted like the six year old she   
  
was. She enjoyed coloring, stuffed animals, and singing. At the moment, she   
  
was going with the first of her three loves. Before her on the desk sat a   
  
picture she was working on of her and her sisters. She quickly grabbed a blue   
  
crayon to finish her own eyes and dress. She didn't catch any of the things Ms.   
  
Keane was saying, but she wasn't worried. Blossom always made sure she learned   
  
anything she had missed during school. Without giving a second thought to the   
  
class, she continued her drawing.  
  
Buttercup, the middle child of sorts, wasn't enjoying herself as much as her   
  
sisters were. She didn't like drawing and couldn't have cared less for what the   
  
teacher was saying. She like action and excitement. She wished the hotline   
  
would ring so she could leave to fight a monster or something. She cocked her   
  
head and her large green eyes looked at the clock for the hundredth time. Two   
  
fifty-eight, it read. She let out an exasperated sigh and tried to think of a   
  
way to pass the time.  
  
The three of them were created by Professor Utonium. He had been attempting to   
  
create the perfect little girl, using sugar, spice, and everything nice.   
  
However, he had accidentally added Chemical X to the concoction creating the   
  
Powerpuff Girls. They soon discovered that they had superpowers and had   
  
dedicated their lives to fighting crime and the forces of evil.  
  
Unfortunately for Buttercup, being a superhero didn't exclude her from school.   
  
What she found even more unfortunate was the fact that things had been extremely   
  
quiet lately. Very little crime had taken place, which meant no fighting for   
  
her.  
  
Finally, the bell rang and they were free to leave for two weeks of vacation.  
  
Buttercup was the first out the door followed closely by her sisters and the   
  
other kindergarteners.  
  
"Free at last!" Buttercup screamed.  
  
Bubbles squealed, happily, and yelled out, "Presents"  
  
"Remember, girls. Just because we're on vacation, it doesn't mean crime stops.   
  
We have a responsibility to protect the city no mater what"  
  
Buttercup looked at Blossom with distain as she finished her speech. Boy, she   
  
sure knows how to ruin a good time, she thought.  
  
Bubbles, however, wasn't fazed by what Blossom said and continued to happily   
  
talk about what she wanted for Christmas.  
  
Finally, they reached the front door of their home to be greeted by Professor   
  
Utonium.  
  
"Hello, girls," he began. "I'm glad you're home from school. I have a surprise   
  
for you."  
  
"A puppy?" Bubbles guessed, hopefully.  
  
The Professor chuckled. "Not quite, but it's still pretty good."  
  
He stepped aside and the girls were shocked to see three boys who looked very   
  
similar to the Rowdyruff Boys. The only difference was the color of each boy's   
  
shirt and eyes. One was purple, one was gray, and the other was brown.  
  
The girls weren't sure what was going on, but something didn't seem right. 


	2. A Christmas story

Chapter 2  
  
  
The girls stood stunned at the sight of these three boys. For a moment,   
  
the Professor just stood happily. Finally, he noticed the worried looks on the   
  
girls' faces.  
  
"Oh, I guess I should explain. Come inside." He said.  
  
They all went in and sat down, the boys on one side and the girl on the   
  
other side.  
  
"Well, girls," Began the Professor. "This started a few years ago. The   
  
very year you were born. A friend of mine from college by the name of Professor   
  
Zinc was inspired by my creation of you.  
  
"It took him several months, but finally, he discovered what he needed to   
  
create male versions of you."  
  
"But Professor," Blossom interrupted. "Didn't Mojo try that and make the   
  
Rowdyruff Boys?"  
  
The Professor smiled. "Yes, but Professor Zinc thought of that when he   
  
was working on his creation. He added the ingredients needed to make boys:   
  
Snips, snails, and a puppy dog tail. However, he thought that seemed too tough.   
  
Therefore, he added an extra ingredient: Very sweet whipped cream."  
  
"Whipped cream?" Buttercup asked.  
  
"Yes indeed. After adding Chemical X, these three boys were created.   
  
Since it was Christmas at the time, he named them the Guardian Angels. They   
  
have the same powers you have, though they each have their own powers, just like   
  
you."  
  
As they sat in silence, Blossom took a moment to get a good look at the   
  
three boys across the room.  
  
The boy in purple had a cap over his head, but she could still she his   
  
short brown hair underneath it. He seemed to have a friendly face but it was   
  
hard to tell, what with the way he was stuff handful after handful of food in   
  
his mouth.   
  
Second, she looked at the boy in gray. It looked like he at one point had   
  
had dark hair, but it was shaved so close she couldn't really tell. He had   
  
several bruises on his face, which made it seem that he had either seen a lot of   
  
action or had been in a number of accidents.  
  
The third boy's brown eyes scanned the room, but from what Blossom could   
  
tell, he didn't seem to be seeing anything. He seemed almost like he was   
  
completely out of it. His sandy colored hair was all over his head as if it had   
  
never been combed. What a contrast between the three boys. Just like us; she   
  
thought.  
  
Finally, to break the silence, the Professor said, "Well, why don't you   
  
three get to know each other. I've got some work to do in the lab, so why don't   
  
you six go upstairs and introduce yourselves."  
  
For a moment, nobody moved, but finally, they floated upstairs. The   
  
Professor watched them with a smile on his face, hoping they could like each   
  
other. If they didn't, it would a long Christmas season. 


	3. Getting to know you

Chapter 3  
  
  
The six kids sat in the girls' bedroom, still unwilling to talk to one   
  
another. Finally, Blossom decided to try to spark some excitement with music.   
  
She got her guitar out and began playing. Catching on quickly, Bubbles got   
  
behind her drum set and Buttercup picked up her bass guitar.  
  
For a few minutes, the boys just looked at them. Then the boy in purple   
  
went to one of his suitcases and began setting up a keyboard. His brother in   
  
gray followed suit, getting an acoustic guitar. The third brother pulled a   
  
saxophone out of his bag. Before long, the group was jamming to Jingle Bell   
  
Rock.  
  
This seemed to lighten things up so they finally decided to talk to each   
  
other. Blossom started for the girls.  
  
"Well in case you hadn't already heard from the Professor, I'm Blossom."  
  
The other girls quickly introduced themselves and for a moment all was   
  
silent. Finally, the boy in purple, who had been eating for the past few   
  
minutes, stood up.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll start for the boys. My name's Jingles and I'm the   
  
leader of the Guardian Angels." With that, he sat back down and began eating   
  
again.   
  
Next came the boy in gray. "Tinsel's my name. And I'll kill the first   
  
person that makes any mean comments about it."  
  
He turned to sit down, but tripped on the rug and fell on his face. As   
  
the other's laughed, the third boy stood. His brown eyes flashed as he prepared   
  
to introduce himself.  
  
"Snausages!" He cried, happily before sitting down.  
  
Tinsel, who was getting up now, decided to explain.  
  
"That was Gabriel. He the stupid one."  
  
"Tinsel!" Yelled Jingles. "Just because he's a few seeds short of an   
  
apple tree doesn't mean you have to pick on him."  
  
Tinsel glared at him before sitting down. Blossom took a moment to think   
  
about whom these three were. They had a bottomless pit, a klutz, and a moron.   
  
This was definitely gonna be an interesting Christmas. 


	4. First adventure together

As the kids were finally getting to know one another, the hotline went   
  
off. Blossom was quick to answer.  
  
"Yes, Mayor...The Gangrene Gang...We're one it."  
  
She had barely hung up before she and her sisters flew off to save the   
  
day. The boys looked at them for a moment.  
  
"Shall we?" Asked Jingles.  
  
Gabriel looked at him, confused. "Shall we what?"  
  
Tinsel was about to reply but chose instead to just pick Gabriel up and   
  
lead him as the three of them raced off to help the girls.  
  
The Gangrene Gang were not the greatest criminals in the world. But they   
  
were definitely some of the meanest. They enjoyed sophomoric pranks and just   
  
causing trouble.  
  
And that's what they were doing at that moment at the Townsville Bowl o   
  
rama. Each member stood at a different part of the alley, causing all kinds of   
  
problems.  
  
At the snack bar, the largest member of the gang, Big Billy, was busily   
  
finishing off numerous food items. Crumbs from chips, popcorn, and soda dripped   
  
from his mouth as he shoved more and more down his throat.  
  
Meanwhile, at the bowl o rama's small arcade, Grubber, perhaps the oddest   
  
of the group was causing all sorts of carnage. Oddly enough, for being the   
  
weirdest one of the group, Grubber also seemed to be the smartest, knowing how   
  
to play violin, the languages of several countries, and why hotdogs come in   
  
packages of ten when hotdog rolls come in packages of eight. Not that any of   
  
this stopped him from causing trouble along with the others.  
  
At the alley itself stood the leader of the Gangrene Gang, Ace. By his   
  
side was his lackey, a creature that could only be referred to as Snake. In   
  
Ace's hand was the smallest member of the gang, Lil' Arturo. Ace rolled Arturo   
  
down the lane hitting all but one of the pins at the end.  
  
Snake turned to him. "S-s-s-s-sorry, Ace. No s-s-s-s-strike for you."  
  
He was met by a fist to the face by Ace. Before Ace could do anymore, the   
  
Powerpuff Girls burst through the ceiling.  
  
"Not so fast," Said Blossom.  
  
"Gangrene," Continued Buttercup.  
  
"Gang." Finished Bubbles.  
  
The Gang looked to them in fear. They'd been beaten senseless by them   
  
many times and knew what was coming.  
  
The girls proceeded to begin taking out the troublemakers. Before long,   
  
it looked like another victory for the girls. However, while Bubbles was taking   
  
care of Snake, Ace got a hold of a bowling ball and threw it at her.  
  
She turned in time to see it coming but not in time to move. The ball   
  
came speeding at her only to be intercepted by Jingles. Ace looked on in horror   
  
at the site of three more puffs looming down.  
  
Tinsel looked at Ace and commented, "Boy, I've seen a nose like yours   
  
before, but it looked better on the baboon."  
  
With that, the gang was practically demolished by the six youngsters.   
  
After mere minutes, the gang lay in a pile, unconscious.  
  
"I hate saying goodbye," said Tinsel. "But in your case, I'll do it   
  
gladly."  
  
As they flew back towards the house, the girls got a little ahead.   
  
Blossom whispered to her sisters.  
  
"I was just thinking. We've got these three staying for Christmas. We   
  
really should get them something present-like."  
  
"Maybe we could draw them a pretty picture." Suggested Bubbles.  
  
Buttercup looked at her in disgust. "That's a stupid idea. They wouldn't   
  
want one of your stupid drawings."  
  
Tears began to swell in Bubbles' eyes. Luckily, Blossom was there to   
  
attempt to settle things between them.  
  
Meanwhile, the boys were having a similar discussion.  
  
"All I'm saying," began Jingles. "Is we need to get them something. They   
  
are taking us in for the holiday."  
  
"Why don't we take them to the fireworks?" Asked Gabriel.  
  
"That's for the fourth of July, Sushi brain!" Taunted Tinsel.  
  
Gabriel retorted, "Yeah, and I suppose turkey is for Thanksgiving."  
  
Before Tinsel could comment again, the girls flew back.   
  
"Listen." Blossom announced. "We need to take care of some things."  
  
"No problem." Answered Jingles quickly. "I was just about to suggest the   
  
boys and I go for a little sightseeing. We can find the house, so we'll meet   
  
you there later."  
  
They all agreed and soon were flying away from one another. Tinsel looked   
  
back to see how far away the girls were.  
  
"Do you really think we'll come up with something to give them for   
  
Christmas?" He asked.  
  
"I think you should look ahead when you lead." Answered Jingles.  
  
Tinsel looked at him confused before running into a telephone pole.   
  
Jingles shook his head sadly. 


	5. Christmas with Jojo

In his lair atop volcano top observatory, a sinister creature lurked.   
  
Usually this one would be planning ways to torture his most hated enemies, the   
  
Powerpuff Girls. But today, he hid in fear from the torture he was facing   
  
himself.  
  
"Jojo!" Called a shrill voice.  
  
He cringed, hoping she wouldn't find him. Mojo Jojo, who had been created   
  
by the same blast that made the girls, feared very little. However the sound of   
  
this voice sent chill racing down his spine.  
  
"Jojo," the voice screamed again. "You answer your mother!"  
  
Indeed, the thing Mojo feared most was the visitation of his own mother.   
  
He began praying that she wouldn't find him. Unfortunately, fate had other   
  
plans. The door to his lab burst open and she loomed over him.  
  
"Curses." He muttered to himself.  
  
She grabbed him by the ear and dragged him out into the main area of the   
  
observatory. She would have chastised him further, but there was a sudden knock   
  
at the door.   
  
Mojo quickly opened the door to see three young boys who looked a lot like   
  
his old creation, the Rowdyruff Boys. He looked at them, confused. They gave   
  
him a similar look before the boy in purple stepped forward.  
  
"Uh, hi." He began. "We're friends of the Powerpuff Girls and we were   
  
hoping you could help us find Christmas presents for them."  
  
Mojo couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why would three boys ask him   
  
of all people, what to give the Powerpuff Girls for Christmas.  
  
"No. I will not help you choose presents for the Powerpuff Girls. The   
  
Powerpuff Girls are my enemies. I hate them, because they always foil my plans.   
  
Because they foil my plans, I hate them and will not help you choose their   
  
Christmas presents."  
  
The boys looked at one another, not sure what to make of his words.   
  
Before they could come up with anything to say, Mojo's mother appeared at the   
  
door.  
  
"Oh, children." She squealed. "Come in and have some milk and cookies."  
  
Mojo's eyes widened. "No! I do not wish to give milk and cookies to the   
  
friends of the Powerpuff Girls. For the Powerpuff Girls are my enemies, and- -"  
  
Before he could continue, she grabbed his ear again and dragged him   
  
indoors.  
  
"Curses." He muttered, a little louder.  
  
The boys followed and sat at a small table Mojo's mother had set up.   
  
Before long Jingles had wiped out the entire plate of cookies. He then smiled,   
  
happily. Gabriel looked at him for a moment.  
  
"Dolphins like to play baseball to save the whales." He said.  
  
Mojo looked at him confused. Tinsel, however, had his own idea of how to   
  
react.  
  
"You know, Gabriel." He began. "I'd like to pick your brain but I don't   
  
have tweezers that small."  
  
Mojo got up and went into his lab, hoping to find a way to get rid of the   
  
Powerpuff Girls' new friends. For a while, he searched before his mother called   
  
in.  
  
"Jojo. Are you okay? Did you have and accident?"  
  
Mojo grimaced as the boys could be heard laughing. He stood still for a   
  
moment.  
  
Jingles voice came next. "Listen, we'd love to stay, but we've got to   
  
finish searching for Christmas presents."  
  
As they flew off, Mojo continued to stand still. Finally, all the rage   
  
inside him came out.  
  
"CURSES!!!!!!"  
  
As he was letting his pain out, another vile villain was planning the pain   
  
of others. However, this villain was different. This villain was worse then   
  
any other. This villain was the ultimate evil. This villain could only be   
  
referred to as Him.  
  
"Yes," He said in a terribly sweet tone. "Soon, I'll make this a   
  
Christmas the girls will never forget."  
  
Suddenly, his voice changed to an evil growl.  
  
"When the girls are separated and destroyed."  
  
With that, he disappeared into a dark mist, and flew out to put his evil   
  
plan into action. 


	6. Seperations

Townsville mall. The center for all sorts of action, especially during   
  
Christmas. People crowded around the mall making last minute preparations for   
  
the upcoming big day.   
  
Among those people were the Powerpuff Girls. Unfortunately, despite all   
  
the time they spent there, they couldn't find a good gift to give the boys for   
  
Christmas. The main problem they seemed to have was the fact that they still   
  
didn't really know the boys well enough to find good presents for them.  
  
"This is hopeless." Sighed Buttercup. "How are we going to ever find the   
  
right gifts for them. I don't know why we're doing this anyway."  
  
Blossom was quick to retort. "We're doing this because they're our   
  
guests. It would be rude not to give them something. Now stop complaining!"  
  
"Don't tell me what to do, Leader Girl!" Buttercup yelled back.  
  
"Girls, please don't fight." Pleaded Bubbles.  
  
"Shut up and stay out of it." Was the response from Buttercup.  
  
Bubbles baby blue eyes began to swell with tears. Before Buttercup could   
  
say anything more, however, a dark mist entered the mall and slammed into her.   
  
The other two didn't see it. Buttercup stood completely still and stared   
  
straight ahead.  
  
Her sisters looked at her, concerned. For Blossom, the concern turned to   
  
rage as Buttercup continued to stand still and not answer. Finally, Buttercup,   
  
turned and flew out of the mall. This only infuriated Blossom further.  
  
"Fine!" She yelled. "Go on then!"  
  
She turned away and sulked while Bubbles continued to look at where   
  
Buttercup had been.  
  
Meanwhile, Buttercup flew, with a glassy look in her eyes, to the lair of   
  
Him. Once there, she stood against the wall and fell into an even deeper   
  
trance. Him appeared beside her.  
  
"Now that I have you, my sweet Buttercup." He said. "The other girls   
  
will have no way to stop me."  
  
He laughed evilly as his plan continued to unfold.  
  
Blossom and Bubbles returned home, expecting to find Buttercup sulking in   
  
their room. Much to their surprise, she was nowhere to be found. Bubbles was   
  
really beginning to worry but Blossom attempted to calm her.  
  
"Don't worry." She said. "I'm sure Buttercup just needs to blow off some   
  
steam. She'll be back when she feels better."  
  
Bubbles wasn't convinced, but she tried to put on a strong front for   
  
Blossom. She knew that Blossom had enough problems going on after the fight   
  
with Buttercup to worry about her.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the hotline. Blossom ran to answer it.  
  
"Yes, Mayor. Wow, really. We're on it."  
  
She hung up and turned to Bubbles.  
  
"We've got another monster." She began. "A big one according to the   
  
mayor."  
  
They flew off, but Bubbles was extremely worried. She knew neither her   
  
nor Blossom had the fighting skill to beat a monster without Buttercup's help.   
  
Somehow, this was not going to be good. 


	7. A loss in the family

Monsters in Townsville were a common occurrence. It seemed unusual for a   
  
monster not to be attacking the city. This was no exception.  
  
But this monster was particularly ugly. Its green skin almost appeared to   
  
be just poured onto its body. Its large eyes pierced the sky and its razor   
  
edged yellow teeth seemed to be just searching for something to clamp down on.   
  
The worst part was the large horn on top of its head. A weird clear liquid   
  
seemed to pouring from it.  
  
As it saw the Powerpuff Girls flying towards it, the monster let out an   
  
earth shattering roar. This didn't phase the girls, however. They'd faced many   
  
monsters before and a simple roar wasn't enough to scare them.  
  
They began attacking from all ends, trying to confuse the monster. For a   
  
while it seemed to work, however, the lack of Buttercup's fighting skill proved   
  
evident. The monster simply swatted them away and moved in for the kill.  
  
Suddenly, the earth began to shake, causing the monster to stumble.   
  
Everyone turned to see that Tinsel had been the cause of the quake. His   
  
brothers stood beside him ready to fight. With the sides even, things started   
  
looking very bad for the monster. But, as Bubbles flew above it to attack, it   
  
caught her in the arm with its horn. She fell to the ground.  
  
Blossom flew forward and took a deep breath. Using her ice breath, she   
  
froze the monster. Jingles cam forward next. Instead of ice, it was fire that   
  
came out of his mouth. The sudden switch from cold to hot caused the monster to   
  
explode.  
  
Tinsel looked at the remains in distain. "Take your face to outer space!"  
  
His expression changed when he saw the others huddled around Bubbles, who   
  
hadn't moved. Gabriel picked up her arm and looked at the wound.  
  
"Schlamek." He said.  
  
Jingles was the only one who seemed to understand him. "Poison." He   
  
translated.  
  
He moved the others back and kneeled down beside Bubbles. As he picked up   
  
her arm, he seemed to be bracing himself for something. Then, without warning,   
  
he began sucking on the wound.  
  
Blossom turned quickly to ask Gabriel what Jingles was doing, but thought   
  
better of it and asked Tinsel instead.  
  
"He's sucking the poison out of her and taking it in himself." He   
  
answered, in a matter of fact tone.  
  
After a few minutes, he let go and fell to ground. For a moment, he   
  
didn't even breath and Blossom thought he might be dead. Finally, he sat up,   
  
licked his lips, and said, "I love spicy food."  
  
Seeing the look on Blossom's face, he told her not worry because nothing   
  
could damage his stomach.  
  
They picked up Bubbles, who was still unconscious, and carried her back to   
  
the house.  
  
Once there, while the Professor checked on Bubbles, the others sat,   
  
worried in the living room. Blossom, as would make sense, seemed to be taking   
  
it the hardest. Seeing this, Gabriel decided to help make her feel better.  
  
"I'll tell you what it is." He began. "Is she injured? Is the other   
  
missing? Don't worry. It's circuses. It's pepperoni and cheese. People are   
  
people."  
  
With that, he happily sat down. Blossom couldn't help but giggle a little   
  
at this comment from Gabriel. Then she turned to Jingles.  
  
"Why did you guys get involved anyway?" She asked. "You're here for a   
  
break."  
  
Jingles smiled. "Being a superhero never ends."  
  
"It's what we do." Continued Tinsel.  
  
"It's who we are." Added Gabriel.  
  
"Not all angels are female." Finished Jingles. "You'd never believe how   
  
long it took to teach Gabriel that."  
  
"That's good." Responded Blossom.  
  
She thought again about the three new boys. Gabriel was truly an idiot,   
  
but he really meant well, she could tell. Tinsel was very not only a klutz, but   
  
also sarcastic and a little mean. And then there was Jingles. He had taken   
  
poison for Bubbles. She knew that she'd never forget that.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the Professor's entrance into the room.   
  
Jingles quickly put down the few remains of the extra large pizza he'd eaten and   
  
joined the others who had run to see what was going on with Bubbles.  
  
"Calm down." Professor Utonium began. "The injection of the poison sent   
  
her into shock and right now she's slipped into a coma. All we can do in wait   
  
and pray."  
  
Blossom couldn't believe it. She'd lost two sisters in one day. This was   
  
turning out to be the worst Christmas of her life. 


	8. Another one lost

From his lair, Him watched happily at the sad group waiting for Bubbles.   
  
His plan was working perfectly and now, he was ready for the next part.  
  
Of all the items he had in his lair, right now he was most pleased with   
  
his own version of the Powerpuff hotline. And now was the perfect opportunity   
  
to use it.  
  
He led Buttercup to the phone and began the next stage of his sinister   
  
plan.  
  
Meanwhile, the kids were still wondering what to do next. Buttercup was   
  
missing and Bubbles was sick.   
  
Before anyone could think of anything to say, the hotline rang. Blossom   
  
hurried to answer it.  
  
"Hello...Buttercup!...Are you alright?...Don't worry. We'll help you."  
  
She hung up and turned to the others.  
  
"Buttercup's in trouble. Let's go."  
  
She had barely spoken the words before the group was flying to out find   
  
Buttercup. They didn't have to fly far to find the alley Buttercup was sitting   
  
in. She appeared hurt and Blossom was quick to go over to her.  
  
However, before she could say anything, Buttercup nailed her, sending her   
  
flying back to the group. Catching them off guard, she began beating down on   
  
them. Gabriel however seemed completely unharmed. He acted like he was firing   
  
a blast from his hands but nothing came out. Instead, it came from his shadow   
  
and hit Buttercup's shadow. She recoiled from this.  
  
"Schlamek!" He cried.  
  
Buttercup pulled herself up and her eyes began to flash red as she   
  
prepared her eye beams. As she charged up, the redness began to darken.   
  
Blossom, knowing what was coming, yelled to the others and jumped out of the   
  
alley. Jingles grabbed Gabriel, who wouldn't have been smart enough to do   
  
anything himself and flew out of the alley with him.  
  
Tinsel was about to follow, but he tripped on a pop can and fell to the   
  
ground. He looked up to see Buttercup about to fire the now blood red beams.  
  
"Oh man!" he groaned.  
  
She fired. The entire area lit with red light. Finally she stopped and   
  
flew upwards. Jingles looked in.  
  
"Gabriel." He yelled. "Follow her!"  
  
Gabriel flew off in the direction Buttercup had gone. Jingles and Blossom   
  
flew over to Tinsel who wasn't moving. Blossom checked him over and turned to   
  
Jingles.  
  
"Quick." She said. "We need to get him to the Professor."  
  
They carried him off. Blossom couldn't believe this. There was only   
  
three of them left. What kind of Christmas was this turning out to be? 


	9. Jingles' words

Blossom and Jingles sat together thinking. They were all that was left of   
  
two once great crime fighting teams. Buttercup had turned on them, Bubbles was   
  
in a coma, Tinsel was almost killed by Buttercup, and Gabriel had disappeared.  
  
"I never should have sent him after her by himself." Jingles said,   
  
partially to himself. "He can't take care of himself out here. I should have   
  
followed her myself."  
  
Blossom turned to him. "If you don't mind my asking, why did you guys   
  
come here anyway?"  
  
"Professor Zinc had a science expo he was gonna teach at and we needed to   
  
go somewhere. He thought this would be a good time for us to meet you."  
  
"But don't you worry about crime back home?" she asked.  
  
"Things have been extremely quiet lately. We haven't had much trouble   
  
since the death of Blackpool."  
  
She looked at him confused. "Blackpool?"  
  
"Blackpool was a dangerous man back home who wanted to create a killer   
  
army. He made a substance using different animals. His plan was to use the   
  
serum to give his army the powers of animals. His first victim escaped after   
  
being turned and came to us. His mind couldn't take the change and, well, he   
  
died. Not knowing of the death, Blackpool tried to turn Tinsel into one of his   
  
soldiers. We stopped him and he ended falling into the serum. That was the   
  
last we've ever seen of him."  
  
Blossom was amazed. There were so many new things she was learning about   
  
these new friends. She turned to Jingles again only to see him with a large   
  
sandwich in front of him. He sure can eat, she thought.  
  
He had other things on his mind, however. He felt bad for Blossom.   
  
Tinsel was hurt, but at least he was conscious. Bubbles still hadn't come to.   
  
She had to be taking this terribly despite her cheerful demenor. Then another   
  
thought occurred to him.  
  
"It's kind of funny." He said. "Tinsel never admitted it, and he'd kill   
  
me if he knew I was telling you, but he likes Buttercup. I can see it in his   
  
eyes. Not something I thought I'd ever see in him."  
  
He chuckled at this. Blossom thought about it and began giggling.  
  
"I've noticed the same thing about Buttercup. She'd never say anything,   
  
but I could tell she liked him."  
  
They laughed for a moment. Suddenly, Jingles stopped laughing and thought   
  
about what they'd just discussed. A smile crept across his face. Before   
  
Blossom knew what had happened, he jumped up and flew to the bedroom where   
  
Bubbles and Tinsel were laying. Not sure what was going on, she followed.  
  
Jingles tapped him on the shoulder, startling him. The surprise almost   
  
knocked him out of the bed. He glared at Jingles.  
  
"I've got an idea of how we can come back from behind." Jingles told him.  
  
Blossom went over to him. "But what about Gabriel?"  
  
Jingles smiled at her. "I think I've got an idea about that too."  
  
She looked at him, confused. But she had confidence that he knew what he   
  
was doing. At least, she hoped he did. 


	10. Striking back

"I still don't get it." Mumbled Blossom as she and Jingles flew threw the snowy   
  
air.  
  
"It's simple." Explained Jingles. "When I sent Gabriel off, I said, 'Follow her.'"  
  
Suddenly, he stopped and pointed down. Blossom looked through the falling   
  
snow to see a small store. At first it looked like any other store. Then she noticed the   
  
sign on the front. "Follow her ladies fashions." Blossom couldn't believe it. Was   
  
Jingles serious? Gabriel may have been crazy but that was too much for even him.  
  
They flew inside and immediately saw women running away from a certain   
  
section of the store. Jingle turned to Blossom and nodded. They flew towards to where   
  
the women had been.  
  
Needless to say, there was Gabriel. The part that frightened Blossom was that he   
  
was wearing a negligee. However, she thought it best not to ask. Instead, she and Jingles   
  
led the confused boy out of the store.   
  
Gabriel turned to Blossom as they led him out and said, suspiciously, "You're a   
  
strange looking boy."  
  
She couldn't help but giggle at this comment. Jingles on the other hand, merely   
  
shook his head in disgust.  
  
"I need some food." He said, leading them towards a nearby restaurant.   
  
Before they could get there, a voice called out, "Looking for me?"  
  
They turned to see Buttercup standing before them. She fired her eyebeams at   
  
Jingles who pulled Gabriel in front of him. The eyebeams hit but had no effect.   
  
Buttercup was shocked as was Blossom.  
  
Jingles turned to her. "He's to stupid to understand the concept of pain."  
  
Recovering from the shock, Blossom attempted to freeze Buttercup with her ice   
  
breath, but Buttercup dodged it easily. However, before she could mount a counter   
  
attack, Jingles let loose with a sonic belch which sent her flying. But, she quickly got   
  
back up and was ready to fight.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" asked Blossom finally.  
  
"Because I've told her to." Came the answer, seemingly from nowhere.  
  
Suddenly, Him appeared.   
  
"It was easy to affect her mind when she was angered. And now, she will destroy   
  
you and then I will destroy her."  
  
"Not if we can help it." Blossom screamed. "Right, guys?"  
  
She turned to see only Gabriel standing behind her. Not that he would be much   
  
help as he was currently interrogating a stop sign. She ran over to him and attempted to   
  
get his mind, or what was left of it, back in business.   
  
Him, meanwhile, walked over to Buttercup, full of confidence.  
  
"Now," he said to her. "Destroy them."  
  
She was about to follow through with his orders when a voice cried out, "Stop!"  
  
Everyone turned to see that Jingles had returned with Tinsel beside him.  
  
"Do your stuff." Jingles said to him.  
  
"Do I have to? It's embarrassing."  
  
Jingles grabbed him by the shirt. "Do it now!"  
  
Tinsel was normally the meanest and despite being a klutz, the toughest of the   
  
Guardian Angels. However, even he knew better then to anger Jingles. So, without   
  
another argument, he walked over to Buttercup.  
  
"Listen." He began. "I know the real you is in there. But you have to fight his   
  
power over you. If you can't do it for your sisters, then do it for me. I'll help you fight   
  
him. I'm here for you."  
  
The glazed look began to leave her eyes as he spoke. Tinsel took her hand and   
  
continued to tell her to trust him and he would help her.  
  
Finally, with tears in her eyes, she cried out, "I'm sorry!"  
  
With that, she fell into him, crying. Him screamed in rage and disappeared.   
  
Blossom ran over to hug her sister while Jingle came next to Tinsel.  
  
"There, was that so hard?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, it really was." Came the answer.  
  
Jingles laughed and they got ready to go before noticing Gabriel, who was crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Blossom.  
  
"That was so beautiful...and I was just cutting this onion." He answered holding   
  
the sliced onion up.  
  
She looked at him confused before laughing. Then the three of them flew home   
  
to look after Bubbles. 


	11. Wating for Bubbles

Buttercup looked in horror at her sister, lying prone on her bed. An incredible   
  
feeling of guilt swelled up in her and she began to sob again.  
  
"It's my fault." She said through her tears. "If I'd been there, this wouldn't have   
  
happened."  
  
"You know what this is?" asked Gabriel. "It's cheese. It's crayons. It's not   
  
ridges. People are people."  
  
Buttercup prepared to sock him but was stopped by Tinsel.  
  
"You have nothing to feel guilty about." He said. "There was nothing you could   
  
have done."  
  
As the group looked down at Bubbles, they each had their own thoughts flowing   
  
through their heads.  
  
Buttercup thought of all the mean things she'd said and done to Bubbles. She   
  
made a silent vow then never to make that mistake again.  
  
Blossom thought about how much she'd love to see one of Bubbles' drawings, or   
  
even to just hear her laughing happily.  
  
Professor Utonium was remember how wonderful things had been since he'd   
  
created the girls. He couldn't see a life with one of them gone.  
  
Even quietly, Tinsel was never good at showing a friendlier side. His   
  
confrontation with Buttercup had been extremely difficult. However, he still hoped and   
  
prayed that she'd be okay so that he'd have the chance to get to know her better.  
  
Gabriel, meanwhile, thought about pocket lint and dust bunnies. He wasn't sure   
  
what the others were all so worried about, but he was sure those two items could help.  
  
Jingles merely sat back and watched everyone else. He couldn't read minds but   
  
he was exceptional at reading eyes and had a pretty good idea of what they were each   
  
thinking. And even though he'd only just met her, he felt a closeness for Bubbles. Her   
  
innocence and friendliness, he felt, had led to this. He said a silent prayer then that she   
  
would overcome this. And in his heart, he knew she could.  
  
To give Bubbles more space, Blossom and Buttercup had set up sleeping bags   
  
downstairs. They went down to get some sleep, and soon the others followed, until only   
  
Jingles was left in the room.  
  
He sat down beside her bed and took her hand.  
  
"We all know you can do it, Bubbles." He began.  
  
He then pulled a small picture from his pocket.  
  
"I made this for you. It's not very good, but I am only five years old after all."  
  
It was a picture of the six of them sitting in front of a Christmas tree. He sat the   
  
picture down beside her and got up to leave when he heard a small moan. He looked   
  
down to see her eyelids fluttering.  
  
"She's waking up!" He yelled, quickly to whoever might hear.  
  
And indeed, after a moment, he eyes opened completely. She looked around for a   
  
minute and then stretched.  
  
Buttercup was the first in, followed quickly by the others. She flew over and   
  
hugged Bubbles, as did Blossom and Professor Utonium.  
  
After a moment, things calmed down and they explained how she had been   
  
poisoned and Jingles had saved her life. She turned to him and, still a little worn out,   
  
smiled gratefully.  
  
"We'd better let her get some rest." Began the Professor. "And the rest of you   
  
had better get to sleep too. Santa doesn't deliver to kids while they're awake, you know."  
  
This was all they needed to get them flying out. Jingles was the last to go, but   
  
Bubbles stopped him.  
  
For a moment, neither said a word, perhaps not knowing what to say, perhaps   
  
knowing no words were necessary.   
  
Finally, Bubbles looked up at him and said, quietly, "Thank you."  
  
Jingles nodded, bashfully, and flew out to get some sleep himself for the big day   
  
tomorrow: Christmas morning. 


	12. Christmas Morning

Since they'd been created, the girls had gained a number of Christmas memories.   
  
They knew that this Christmas with their three new friends would lead to many more as   
  
they prepared for gift giving.  
  
The Guardian Angels began the fun by giving a small box to Professor Utonium.   
  
He quickly ripped the paper off and opened it to reveal a new mug, the words "Science   
  
Rocks" written on the side.  
  
Without missing a beat, he ran to the kitchen to put his mug into use. The kids   
  
just laughed at this.  
  
"Anyway," began Jingles. "We decided it would be easier if we each got one   
  
present for one of you girls."  
  
"We thought that too." Answered Blossom.  
  
So, with that, they began giving their gifts to one another. Tinsel began by giving   
  
Buttercup a new pair of boxing gloves.  
  
"Your old pair seemed to be falling apart, so I decided to get you some new   
  
ones."  
  
She thanked him before giving him his present. A helmet and kneepads. This   
  
got quite a laugh out of Jingles and Gabriel but Tinsel didn't care. He put of the helmet   
  
before tripping on the carpet and hitting a wall.  
  
"Wow." He said. "This helmet works well."  
  
Blossom was next, handing a small book to Gabriel. He looked at the cover.  
  
"Gninrael fo yoj eht." He read aloud.  
  
"No, you've got it upside down." Blossom corrected. "It's 'The Joy of   
  
Learning.'"  
  
In turn, he handed her a jar with an orange substance in it.  
  
"Thanks, Gabriel." She said, smiling. "What is it?"  
  
"Pumpkin juice." He said, happily.  
  
Her smile turned into a look of confusion. She tried to figure out, one, where he'd   
  
get a jar of pumpkin juice, and two, what she was supposed to do with it.  
  
Next up, as the Professor was coming back in, coffee in hand, Bubbles handed   
  
Jingles a small package of cookies.  
  
"The Professor helped me make them earlier this morning." She said.  
  
Jingles looked about ready to cry for joy. Then he remembered that he still had a   
  
gift to give.  
  
"I made a quick trip home this morning to get my present for you."  
  
He let out a sharp whistle and the sound of small feet could be heard. Suddenly, a   
  
small puppy came running down the stairs, jumped into Jingles' arms, and licked his   
  
face.  
  
"His name is Spooky." Explained Jingles. "And, now, he's yours, Bubbles."  
  
She squealed, happily and hugged Jingles, hard. After a moment, he tapped her   
  
arm and gasped for air. She let him go and hugged the puppy, though not quite as   
  
roughly.  
  
For a moment, the Professor seemed reluctant about the whole thing, but seeing   
  
the joy in Bubbles' face softened him and he decided to let it stay.  
  
After open their gifts from Santa Claus, they sang carols and played games.   
  
Blossom looked at her family and new friends. She had to admit, this had turned out to   
  
be one of the best Christmases ever.  
  
So, once again, Christmas is saved thanks to the Powerpuff Girls, and the   
  
Guardian Angels.  
  
  
The End. 


End file.
